1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of laser drivers, and more particularly to laser drivers for high frequency applications.
2. Prior Art
Laser drivers are well known in the prior art. However, current operating requirements at increased frequencies, lower voltages and higher efficiencies exceed the performance of current designs. Representative prior art laser driver designs may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,181,100 and 7,457,336, US Published Application Nos. 2009/0268767 and 2009/0201052. Some products currently on the market are described in data sheets MAX3656 and MAX3946 (Maxim Integrated Products, Inc.), ONET4201LD (Texas Instruments) and ADN2526 (Analog Devices).